Just Another Highschool Story
by MSPJO22
Summary: There are too many "Annabeth goes to Percy's school" stories so I've changed it up a bit- This time, Percy's going to Annabeth's school! Highschool drama, etc. Still demigods, but a bit AU. Rated T for later swearing and suggestive comments.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so recently I've read a TON of 'Annabeth goes to Percy's school' stories, and not saying that they're badly written or anything (actually, quite the opposite), it's just that they're so many that I'm kind of getting tired of them. So, here is a 'Percy goes to Annabeth's school' story!**

**I hope you like it. Slightly AU, although they still are all demigods and such. And, mind you, this is in San Francisco. Sorry for typos and/or OOCness. No flamers, please!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I shouldered my backback nervously as I walked up the steps of Lowell High School, located in San Francisco, USA **(A/N: Sorry so soon, but just a pointer, Lowell is a real high school in San Fran. Rated pretty high! I've never been there, though, so this is a completely fictional high school beside the name.)**. My mom was not far behind me, my pen-that-turns-into-a-three-foot-celestial-bronze-sword-named-Riptide in my jeans pocket. I sighed with anxiety, but calmed myself down at the remembrance that Annabeth was just a couple buildings away.

Sorry, did I forget some things? Oh yeah, a bit of the setting: So, Annabeth decided that she would forgive her dad and her step-mom, ad moved in with them: Conveniently in San Francisco, across the country from New York. Where I live. Anyway, my mom and my awesome stepfather Paul are big supporters of Annabeth and I's relationship, so, they were the ones that suggested we move to California for a year or so to be closer to Annabeth and her family. Of course, as it enabled me to be closer to my girlfriend, I agreed. Best. Decision. Ever. On the down side, Annabeth didn't know I was coming, and _I_ know she hates surprises (or in other words, not knowing something). She probably going to kill me because I didn't tell her.

On the bright side, my mom and Paul told her parents, which means that they'll probably skip the shock stage from the fact that I'm even here and help me before I am reduced to blood, guts, and bones by my girlfriend of half a year.

Back to reality.

I pushed open the door, my arms shaking nervously. This, you might think, is quite an unusual happening.

Well, to that, I have to a. Yep, I, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Savior of Olympus, can face Kronos and Gaea, but not his girlfriend, who he _thinks_ will kill him because of a surprise. Keyword: Thinks.

"Ah, yes, Perseus Jackson." I heard, my eyes swiveling to the woman sitting at the from desk. She had glasses that rested at the tip of her pointed nose, a burgundy colored coat, and underneath it, a black blouse that did not accompany her complexion and posture well- it was a causal friday, ruffled/lacy ended blouse whereas she sat up straight, her face was set to serious mode, and her tone of voice was ico-cold. On her expensive-looking fake wood desk was a file and a gold nameplate, which was engraved with the words _Nancy Jordan, Attendance Officer_._  
_

"Yeah, but I prefer Percy," I told her.

She glared at me. "Let me do my job, Perseus, and you can tell your teachers what you want when you get to them."

"Yes, ma'am." I replied obediently.

"So, Perseus, here is your schedule. Since you have purposely requested to have a similar schedule as Miss Annabeth Chase, she will be your guide."

My mom looked at me suspiciously. "Request?"

Mrs. Jordan stared at her, incredulously. "Yes, Mrs. Jacks-"

"Blofis." My mom interrupted. "And what request?"

Mrs. Jordan looked down at the file on her desk. She opened it up, flipped to the last page, and took it out. She held it out to my mom. "This is the request. If you are not familiar with this, then Perseus' father will be questioned."

I looked over my mom's shoulder, which wasn't hared, considering I had grown taller than her in the past year. The paper had, in large, bold letters, at the top of the page, **Schedule Request for: Perseus Jackson,** **Junior**. It had a bunch of rules or something in the middle, and at the bottom was a line for the Parent Signature and date. The name signed at the bottom of the page could be barely read, but after a little staring at it I realized it said _Poseidon Jackson_. Dad.

Mom sighed. "Well, I suppose it's legit. Here, take it back." She handed the slip back to Mrs. Jordan.

"You two have the same schedule, which means that you will have to work to stay in Honors English and Advanced Placement Math." Mrs. Jordan informed me, "However, there is one difference in your day, and that is that she is doing Track and Architecture while you are in Swimming and Gym. Have a good day, your first class is out that door." She pointed to the door on her left, while handing me a sheet of white paper. I couldn't read it that well (blame my dyslexia) so my mom had to help me.

Eventually, I found out what it read:

_Lowell High School:_

_Perseus Jackson, Junior_

_Period 1: 8:00-8:45 Honors English, Ms. Jane Gibbons- B198_

_Period 2: 8:50-9:35 Home & Economics, Mr. Verdict Summons- B163_

_Period 3: 9:40-10:25 Greek Mythology, Mr. Chiron Brunner- E184_

_Period 4: 10:30-11:15 Study Hall- MPR 1_

_Period 5: 11:20-12:05 Electives: Swimming, Mon.-Wed./Gym, Thurs. and Fri., Mr. John Dilling- Swimming Pool_

_Period 6: 12:10-12:55 Lunch- Quad_

_Period 7: 1:00-1:45 Drama/Music, Mrs. Kathryn Strong- MPR 3_

_Period 8: 1:50-2:35 Advanced Placement Math, Mrs. Alecto Dodds- A145_

I shoved my schedule into my other pocket (other meaning the one without Riptide) and gave a quick 'good-bye' to my mom, making my way to the door that she had pointed at just then.

I pulled open the door to complete quiet. It's odd; when you've been in a very, VERY rowdy place for a while (possibly named Goode High School) it's really odd to hear quiet.

So, like a normal person, I just slipped through the packs of people to the spot that most of the population of the school was staring, pointing, and whispering about. What I found surprised me.

It was a group of girls. One girl had straight, brown hair that hung past her shoulders, with faint hint of red in it. She had blue eyes. The girl standing next to her looked identical, the only difference being their heigh, clothing, and backback. Then, there was a black-haired girl who was exactly across from me. Her eyes changed color, from brown to green, and from green to blue. The one that caught my eye was the one with her back to me. She had blond, curly hair, that reminded me of princess curls. She was wearing an orange t-shirt, just like one I owned. her earrings had owls on them, and her laugh was so familiar. I could recognize her anywhere.

Annabeth Chase.

I exhaled, not realizing I had been holding my breath. Just before I could approach her, though, a masculine boy with blond hair and blue eyes put an arm around her shoulder. Everyone turned toward them.

Annabeth turned to the boy, glaring. "What do you want, Xavier?" she asked in a menacing tone.

He just smiled at her. "Well, I was just going to ask you if you wanted to see a movie with me on Friday."

"No, I don't. And anyway, I told you a million times before, _I have a boyfriend_. Go away."

I though I saw a flash of anger come across his face, before he smirked and promptly questioned, "Well then Annabeth, if this _Percy Jackson_ guy is what you describe him like, then how come he's never here? Because, according to you, he's sooo perfect and he's 'always there for you.'" He made air quotes.

Anger bubbled inside of me. I stepped forward and growled, "I'm right here, you idiot."

He turned to me and glared. "Whoa, kiddo! y'know, I think it's pathetic; the number of guys that throw themselves at her just because she's the most popular girl in school. Anyway, this is between me and Annie, not losers like you."

I glared at him back, but before I could say anything, Annabeth tackled me to the ground. She sat on my chest as everyone stared, pointed, and whispered.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I flinched. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" she yelled in my face.

I smiled nervously at her, trying to tell her with my facial expression, _I'm sorry. can you forgive me? I know I should've told you, but I'm here, so it's great anyway isn't it? _But my expression probably went more along the lines of _Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, I beg for forgiveness, Your Highness._

"Um... I forgot to?" I muttered.

"JACKSON!" she screamed, in my ear this time. There goes my left eardrum.

"Ahem," I coughed, motioning for her to get off of me. Everyone was still staring.

Annabeth just smirked. "Nope," she replied simply, "Not until you tell me."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine. Well, I was kinda busy, y'know, with the *cough* you-know-what going on in New York, so we told your parents and I thought they told you, but apparently not. Can you get off now?"

"Just one more thing," she whispered. Then she leaned down and kissed me.

I felt like I was in heaven. Six months, and it still happens every time. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she my neck. We broke apart only when someone cleared their throat.

It was Xavier. He glared at me, and then turned to Annabeth with a smile. Only then did I realize everyone around us weren't even pointing or whispering, but rather just staring at us in awe. Most of the guys glared at me, but none matched Xavier's. I grinned on the inside.

"Well, honey, if you can kiss that loser of an actor, why don't you kiss me?" he reached out for her and wrapped her in an embrace. Thanks to years of training at Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth was pretty strong. She wriggled out of his grip. grabbed his arm, yanked, and jerked him over her shoulder. He landed with a large _THUMP_, and other half of the school population not watching already looked.

Annabeth glared down at him. "He's not an actor, you dolt, he's my boyfriend. Now get up, 'cause you look like a big sissy lying there on the floor."

I smiled and walked toward her, enveloping her in a hug. She, gladly, returned it. Then the ten-minute warning bell rang.

"I've got the same schedule as you," I told her.

She glanced up at me. "Even Track and Architecture? I thought you'd take swimming, but if you insist..."

"Oh, yeah. Well, beside that. They even put me in Advanced Math and English cause you're there!"

She raised an eyebrow, a signature move. "And you're saying that your mom agreed with this."

I shrugged. "No, not really, Dad did though. I talked to him a couple weeks ago, cause he was updating me on you-know-what."

Xavier used this moment to jump in our conversation.

"Hey, Percy, why don't you talk to your dad a lot? I bet he hates you, like everyone. I bet you're not even Annabeth's boyfriend, just a wannabe actor. And plus, what the hell is 'you-know-what'? Too scared to tell? I bet. You probably think it's too personal and if everyone found out, you'd get beat up. I could beat you up, you couldn't kill a flea!"

Now this got me furious. "Hell yeah, I could. You and me, after school, in the Gym. West side, where pool and the boxing ring are. And about the 'you-know-what', two things: One, I don't and can't tell you, and two if I did, you wouldn't believe it. The problem about my dad, on the other hand, is none of your business. The only things I will tell you is that he doesn't hate me, in fact, I'm his favorite child, and also that I can see him 'cause the Anci-"

"What he means, is that certain rules forbid him from contacting his father." Annabeth interrupted,

"You bet, twat. Be there." Xavier said to me, then to Annabeth, "So babe, you wouldn't want to have a boyfriend with a dod you've never met, huh?"

That was the last straw for both me and Annabeth. We lunged at him together, fists ready. Mine hit his nose, and made a satisfying _crunch_, while Annabeth's hit his soft spot. He landed on the floor again, groaning.

"Alright, alright, let thy actor and thy cutie have mercy upon thy young bachelor."

I stepped up to him, snarling, my fist raised, but before I could punch the life out of him, Annabeth put a hand on my arm. She leant up and whispered, "C'mon Percy. No violence. As much as I'd like to see that, you'd be sent to detention and therefore miss beating the crap out of Xavier after school."

I thought about it.

"Eh, I suppose..."

Then the two-minute warning bell rang. Annabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the nearest classroom.

"Here," she said dully, "Is English." She pushed open the door to a very, VERY dull room. The walls were a beige color, and beside that, there was a few bookshelves, the teacher's desk, students' desks, the whiteboard, the teacher's laptop, and the projector. Pretty boring. I sat down in a seat, thankfully next to Annabeth's. After introductions and whatnot, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Okey Dokey! I know I shouldn't be working on another story, but I keep getting these crazy ideas and I have to write them down. If they're long enough, I'll publish them, like this one. So yeah.**

**R&R!**

**~Thalia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay people! So some of you might've been confused that Thalia would be updating even though the Author's note on her other two stories say she's in the hospital. Actually, we just published the pre-written document that looked complete enough. This one, though, we'll be writing- us guys, Luke, Avery, and Zane. Fun, eh?**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

First and second periods were a breeze. I zoned out most of the time, but surprisingly never got caught. Third period was Greek Mythology, with Chiron Brunner. Chiron. Camp leader-director-instructor-person. If only they knew...

Annabeth yanked open the door to Greek, as excited as I. Which, if you haven't guessed, is pretty excited. We saw Chiron at his desk, in human-wheelchair form. Not bothering to look up at the early-comers, he spoke up. "Ah, Annabeth and Percy. You two sit in the back. And just a reminder, no monkey business or that's the last time you'll sit together!"

We laughed, then took our seats. I fidgeted in my seat, waiting for others to come in. Blame ADHD. I can't sit still. Annabeth also couldn't sit still. She had my left hand and was playing with my fingers. I stared at her, taking in her appearance for what seemed like the thousandth time- but each time, she only looked more beautiful. Cheesy, I know, but true.

Finally, class began. "Hello, class. I am Mr. Brunner, but you can call me Mr. Brunner." Chiron said, earning a few laughs. "As you know, this is Greek class. Now, I don't believe in all of those introductions or whatever, so I'm going to test your knowledge on Greek first. I need two volunteers to have a conversation in Greek, please."

Annabeth's and my hand shot up, along with another girl in our class. She looked around, and I noticed that her face was covered in make-up. She put on a disgusting supposed-to-look-seductive face that made me want to puke, and winked at me.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, as to be expected. And... Denise Mabel, eh? Would you three come down here and have a two-sided conversation with one translator, please?" Chiron said, with a twinkle in his eye.

I stood up and offered my hand to Annabeth, which she gladly took. We walked to the front of the room, where we decided that Denise would listen while Annabeth and I talked.

"Έτσι, Ανναμπεθ, τι θα πρέπει να μιλάμε για?" (So, Annabeth, what should we talk about?) I asked.

"Δεν ξέρω, πώς για κατασκήνωση?" (I don't know, how about camp?) she glanced at Denise, who had a confused expression. "Γεια σου Ντενίζ, μπορείτε να μας καταλάβει?" (Hey Denise, can you understand us?)

She just looked at us with a bewildered expression, so we laughed and continued.

"Ξέρετε τι? Μισώ ινδικά χοιρίδια." (You know what? I hate guinea pigs.)

Annabeth laughed, and shoved me a little. "Έπρεπε να φορούν μακιγιάζ! Ήταν φρικτό!" (I had to wear makeup! It was horrible!)

"Τουλάχιστον με έσωσες. Ξέρετε ότι μ 'αγαπάς." (At least you saved me. You know you love me.)

She sighed. "Ναι, ο εγκέφαλος φύκια, σ 'αγαπώ." (Yes, Seaweed Brain, I love you.)

I grinned. "Σ 'αγαπώ, πάρα πολύ Wise Girl!" (Love you too, Wise Girl!)

"Ahem..." we heard Chiron. "Thank you for that little demonstration. Please take a seat now, Miss Chase, Mr. Jackson, and Miss Mabel."

I held Annabeth's hand and we walked down the aisle to our seats. Denise took her seat in the front and winked at me again, sending a glare to Annabeth. Now, I know I may be dense at times (Annabeth's words!), but I'm not oblivious to the fact that Denise likes me and hates Annabeth.

I tuned back in to the lecture to hear Chiron say, "Pair up with someone else. I will be asking a random pair to name most, if not all, of the Heroes of Olympus, so be prepared!"

I turned to Annabeth, who was smirking. "Yes, Seaweed Brain, I'll be your partner."

I did a fist pump into the air and hugged her tightly. She laughed into my chest. "Alright, Mr. Jackson and Miss Chase, since you seem so comfy, would you like to name all of the Heroes of Olympus?"

I shrugged and looked at Annabeth.

"Sure, let's do this." she said, then, "Jason."

"Perseus," I countered, smiling at my namesake.

"Hercules."

"Achilles."

"Odysseus."

We went on like this for a while, slowly making our way to the Second Titan war - this summer. Annabeth, Chiron, and my eyes all darkened.

"Silena Beauregard." I said slowly.

"Charles Beckendorf." Annabeth muttered.

"Micheal Yew."

"Bianca di Angelo."

"Ethan Nakamura."

"Good Ol' Leneus."

"Thalia Grace."

"Nico di Angelo."

"Clarisse La Rue."

"Chris Rodriguez."

"Jason Grace."

"Piper Mc... McElroy." Annabeth covered, knowing she wouldn't want popularity and that the mortals would recognize the last name.

"Leo Valdez."

"Frank Zhang."

"Hazel Levesque."

"Annie Case." Annabeth growled, a fake name to replace her real name.

"Peter Johnson." I squirmed at my own fake name.

"Lu-luke Cas-ca-stell-an." Annabeth choked out, tears brimming her eyes. I hugged her and patted her back, while saying, "It's alright Annabeth, he was a hero in the end..."

Chiron looked at us with sympathy, then turned back to teaching the lesson. Let's just say it wasn't as eventful as before.

* * *

**Soooooo, how'd you like it? Our first story together. I - Luke - am going to college next year to become a journalist, Zane's going to be my assistant and hopefully my younger brother-in-law** [NO! I'm not suggesting that you go to the hospital room right now and propose to her! I mean, when you're older and at least in college!]** and Avery's going to be the same age as Thalia (which means more school) but he wants to become a surgeon.**

**R&R**

**~Luke, Avery, and Zane**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's late, but I've been really busy lately. Lots of stuff going on. Most of my stories will be on slow update, so sorry again, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson. [Insert: Wish] [Correction:] I _wish_ I own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I walked out of the locker room in just my black swimming trunks, a towel slung over my shoulder. A few girls giggled upon seeing my abs, but I ignored them. I had Annabeth.

"Twenty laps, on my mark!" Coach Dilling barked. "You too, newbie!"

I shot him a sarcastic thumbs-up and he glared at me. Then I set the towel down and stood at the edge of the pool, rather than crouching like everyone else.

"Cupcake!" I heard Dilling yell. "You're gonna stand there?"

I looked at him. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

He sneered. "I could give you detention right now, Jackson, but we'll have to see if you're any good first,"

I just turned to the pool.

"Ready..." I rolled my shoulders. "Set..." I arched and cracked my back. "GO!" I jumped in and immediately took the lead.

By the time I was on my tenth lap, most were only on their fifth. By the time I was on my fifteen, most were on their eighth or ninth. And by the time I was done, the second fastest person was just starting their fourteenth lap. I willed myself to become wet and sat at the edge of the pool, my feet dangling in the water. I flashed a gaping coach a grin.

"Did I do well?" I asked innocently.

He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. "Yes, you did! Now, if it wouldn't be too much to ask, would you like to join the swim team? Tryouts are next week. And with you as our captain, we'll be in a shoe for globals!"

I thought about it. "Yeah, sure." He grinned at me.

After that, we did 100 meter freestyle relays (which my team won, of course). Then, it was lunch.

* * *

**Daemon's**** POV**

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Tim, I have no idea how to do this!"

He groaned. "Just go up to her and ask her out!"

I gave him a look. "You know what she always says. She has a boyfriend,"

Tim scoffed. "You can't honestly believe that this 'Percy Jackson' guy, with the 'raven black hair and sea green eyes' is real."

"Yes, I can. Even she can't come up with that many details in one minute!"

"Dude, seriously. You're her freaking best friend!"

"Yeah, yeah. And I've never been to this 'camp' of hers, where she has so many friends and where this 'Percy Jackson' guy is. Plus, she's got photos." I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly. The pictures are all photoshopped. It's obvious. And it's a camp for ADHD and dyslexics, neither of which you are. It's all just to get Xavier away. On that note, did you hear the new kid beat him up this morning when he flirted with Annabeth?" he asked.

I laughed silently. "Did Annabeth beat him up for fighting her own fight?" I could imagine the new kid, probably with blond hair and blue eyes, in the nurse's office. Annabeth hated it when people fought her own battles.

Tim's face fell. "No. Quite the opposite, actually. I just heard a few snippets, but apparently she offered to be his tour guide or something. I dunno. He'll probably be at the lunch table today,"

I deflated. "So she's all over him," I said.

Tim shook his head, brushing his long black bangs out of his eyes. "No. Not yet. I told you, we'll see."

We pushed open the doors to the lunch room and headed to our table. The twins, Robyn and Ravyn Gilt, were already there, and so was Katia. Finn, Katia's boyfriend, and Dusk, Ravyn's boyfriend, were also there. Annabeth wasn't.

I sat down next to Robyn, and Tim sat next to me.

"Hey, where's Annabeth?" I asked.

Everyone shot me looks of sympathy. They knew I liked Annabeth.

"What's up with the long faces?" I asked.

"You haven't heard, have you?" Robyn asked. I shook my head.

"About what?"

"The new-" Ravyn started, but the lunchroom door opened and Annabeth walked in, a bright smile on her face.

She was halfway to our table when a guy I'd never seen before walked up behind her and slung a lazy arm around her shoulder. I was just about to tell him to beat it she she pushed his arm off.

I internally smiled.

He shoved her.

I fumed.

She shoved him back.

I relaxed.

He shoved her again.

I tensed.

She shoved him back.

I settled down.

He shoved her again.

I bristled, while the whole lunchroom watched them in silence.

She reached out, as if to shove him again, but instead, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him towards her.

"Seaweed Brain," she murmured so quietly I wasn't sure if I'd heard her correctly.

And then she kissed him.

I froze, and everyone at the table turned their heads toward me, their eyes full of sympathy - again.

I was so frozen, I didn't even notice when they sat down at our table, until Annabeth started talking.

"Guys, this is Percy Jackson. My very _real_ boyfriend."

"Ravyn Gilt," Ravyn said.

"Robyn Gilt."

"Katia Shane."

"Phillip Downright, but call me Finn. I'm Katia's boyfriend."

"Dusk Langer. Ravyn's boyfriend."

"Tim Diam. And before you ask, no, that is not short for Timothy."

The Percy turned to me.

"And you are?"

"I'm Daemon King," I said, trying to keep a calm expression. On the inside, I felt like I was slowly burning up.

He nodded. "Cool."

Annabeth punched him in the arm. "Be friendlier," she scolded, but there was a twinkle in her eye. "And I've been meaning to ask. Are you the only one?"

He shrugged and smirked, just moments before the doors slammed open.

Everyone stared.

In the doorway stood seven mysteriously good-looking kids, all new. The two in the front both had electrifyingly blue eyes. The girl had spiky black hair, a silver jacket, ripped jeans, red Converse, and a silver circlet on her head. The boy had blond hair, a navy blue hoodie, dark jeans, and silver-and-gold Osiris shoes. Behind them were five other people:

A beautiful girl with long brown hair, cut choppily, color-changing eyes, stood next to a Latino boy with curly hair that looked vaguely like an elf. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, an impish grin on his face.

Next to him was an emo/goth-looking boy, with shaggy black hair, and aviator's jacket, baggy jeans, and worn black Vans. He had a skull ring on his left hand.

Next to him were two people, obviously a couple. They were holding hands. The boy had a muscular body, as if he was a warrior, but his babyish face ruined it. The girl had dark brown hair, and seriously startling golden eyes.

I was just about to ask who they were, when Annabeth jumped up and yelled, "Thalia!," rushing at the girl in front with the spiky hair. Annabeth tackled 'Thalia' with a flying hug, which she gladly returned.

Percy chuckled and got up slowly. My fists clenched.

Annabeth turned on him. "The rest of the seven and your cousins? Gee Perce, I never knew you thought I liked surprises," she crossed her arms over her chest, a (very scary) death glare on her face.

Just when I thought she was about to punch him, he laughed and pulled her in for a hug. She giggled and hugged him back.

Whoa, whoa.

Hold up.

Giggled?

As far as I knew, _Annabeth Chase_ does not _giggle_.

Robyn reached out and patted my arm. "That's what," she said quietly.

Then they kissed, and my eyes closed. I was being torn apart.

I cracked an eye open when the bouncing guy with curly hair shouted, "Oi! Lovebirds! Break it up! Mushy-gushy time is reserved for camp!"

Annabeth wriggled out of Percy's embrace and slapped him. "Shut up, Leo." She proceeded to give everyone else hugs.

"Hey! Don't I get a hug?" Leo pouted.

Annabeth smirked and reached out to hug him. At the last moment, she slapped him again. He yelped.

She pointed to a table, and they all sat. Then she and Percy walked back, grabbed their things, and gave a short wave before walking over to the others. I could hear their conversation, because I was closer to them than the others.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Lady A wanted me to have a 'good, normal teenaged experience,' because I'm going to be like this for a _long_ time." Thalia said.

Huh?

"And she pulled me along," the blond haired guy grumbled.

"Aww, c'mon, you _so_ wanted to come," Thalia said with a cheeky grin.

He scowled. "Yeah, right."

She pinched his cheeks. "Admit it. You didn't want to miss out on _all_ the fun your older sister was going to have,"

_Older sister?_

As far as I knew, she looked about fifteen and he looked about sixteen-seventeen-ish.

"Piper?"

"Oh. Just came with Jason to make sure he didn't do anything dangerous or something like that. Leo insisted upon tagging along," the choppy-haired girl jerked a thumb at Leo.

Leo just grinned and held up something in his fingers. He let go, and I saw what it was.

It was a small scrap metal helicopter with actual _spinning_ blades. It made a circle around the table before landing in Leo's outstretched hand.

"Dude, how the heck do you do that?" the baby-headed guy said.

"Skill, man. Just like you can be an ele-" Annabeth slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Moving on," she announced. "Nico, why are you here?"

The emo guy said, "Per- erm, I mean my stepmother didn't want me around. Dad didn't have any jobs. So Thalia offered for me to come here. When I refused, she threatened me with _flowers_," he shuddered. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Frank and I"-the golden eyed girl gestured towards the buff kid-"were just looking for a high school. When we found you here, we transferred."

Annabeth smiled warmly. "That's great. Schedules?"

"All the same," they chorused.

She raised a brow. "Except for electives, I'm guessing."

The nodded.

"Let me guess. Nico and Hazel, you guys took Rocks and Minerals along with soccer. Jason and Thalia, Weather and Atmosphere with basketball. Frank, History of Wars and football. Leo, Workshop and soccer. Piper, Design and Track?"

"Yep," they said together again. Dang, they knew each other well.

Annabeth smiled. "Guess who the Greek teacher is?"

They shrugged.

"Mr Brunner!"

They all seemed to get excited except for Leo.

"Who's Mr. Brun- Oh, Chi-"

He was cut off by Annabeth's hand. Again.

"Yes, Leo. Our activities director. Now it's a minute to the bell, so we'd better get going."

They stood up, clearing the lunch that I hadn't realized they'd gotten, and walked out of the room together.

I thought about my position.

I wanted to hate Percy. I really did. But he seemed like a nice guy, and Annabeth was a whole other person around him.

I really wanted her to be happy. For her to be with the one she loved, who seemed to be Percy.

But I wanted to be that person.

And so I made a decision.

As wrong as it sounded, I was going to try to break up my best friend and her boyfriend.

No matter what the cost.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! And, just to clarify, none of Annabeth's school friends are demigods.**

**Yet.**

**I think.**

**I come up with the plot as I go, so don't blame me.**

**R&R**

**~Luke~**


	4. Author's Note

**Yes, yes, hate us forever, and we kind of know a simple 'sorry' doesn't cut it. But here's what's happening:**

**1. Thalia is still in the hospital, and despite the progress in her health earlier, it's actually deteriorating.**

**2. We're at our cousins' where this is little to no internet most of the time.**

**3. Despite being summer, we have less time to write - we have summer classes, voluntary community service (we do it every year, so we're just keeping it up), vacations, and, of course, the spotty internet service. Not to mention our very, very ill grandfather.**

**4. Applications and all the crap for colleges are very, _very_ time-consuming. And looking for jobs.**

**And so this story is going on hiatus - technically being replaced by a new story we have called 'YouTube Collision' for the Maximum Ride series. We had to pick just one, and that was the best idea we had that was being cooped up in the document area.**

**So, yeah. Sorry anyways, even though you still hate us a lot.**

**But, as they say, whatever. We've got real lives, too.**

**~Luke and Avery**


End file.
